Reste avec moi !
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Après la mort de Victoria, Allison reçoit une lettre de Gérard, soit-disant écrite par sa mère. Mais si Allison ne la lisait pas... Et si quelqu'un d'autre lui racontait la vérité ? Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences... ***EN PAUSE***
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Cette histoire m'est venue d'un ami, qui avait lancé une idée d'histoire, mais qui n'a pas osé la développer. Alors, avec sa permission, je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire, basée sur son prompt ! ^^

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

ATTENTION ! Mort d'un des personnages principaux ! Vous êtes prévenus !

 **Rating M+ : violence, sexe, mort, angst, crise de panique, torture.**

Oui, cette fic ne sera pas du tout toute mignonne. Âmes sensible s'abstenir !

Spoil saison 1 et 2.

Prend place juste après le suicide de Victoria. Je ne prends pas le reste de l'épisode concerné en compte.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Morte.

Sa mère est morte.

Allison n'en revenait toujours pas. Son père lui avait dit que Victoria était en dépression, et n'avait pas pu supporter sa maladie plus longtemps.

Mais elle n'y croyait pas. Sa mère avait toujours été une femme forte, insensible, froide. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé ses émotions l'emporter sur sa fureur de vivre.

Maintenant, la jeune fille était allongée sur son lit, le regard vide, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleurer.

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et vit Gérard entrer. Il lui tendit une lettre, apparemment écrite par Victoria. Le vieil homme laissa Allison seule, persuadé que sa petite fille lirait la lettre, où était écrit que Derek était responsable de son suicide.

Mais Allison, mût par une intuition soudaine, jeta la lettre dans sa poubelle en fer et la brûla. Elle attrapa son téléphone, et envoya un sms à une personne qui pourrait la comprendre et l'aider.

...

Quelques minutes, on sonna à l'entrée. Allison ouvrit la porte et fit entrer son visiteur.

\- Merci d'être venu, je ... Je ne savais pas qui appeler et je-

Elle éclata en sanglots, et se réfugia dans les bras de son vis-à-vis, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Je sais ce que tu as vécu. Viens, on va s'asseoir sur le sofa.

\- Merci Stiles. Vraiment.

Les deux jeunes s'installèrent sur le canapé, et Allison vida son sac, parlant de Victoria et de son suicide. Stiles l'écouta religieusement, lui serrant la main quand sa voix se brisait.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu brûler cette lettre ? demanda Stiles, quand Allison eut fini de tout raconter. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir lu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ... C'est comme si.. J'ai eu l'impression qu'une voix m'avait soufflé de ne pas la lire. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Comme si, si j'avais lu cette lettre, ma vie entière aurait été bouleversé.

Stiles acquiesça, étonné de la révélation de la jeune femme. Il avait d'abord crû avoir une hallucination quand Allison lui avait demandé de venir. Puis il avait compris. Il avait aussi perdu sa Maman. Il connaissait la douleur de la perte.

Puis, il remarqua qu'Allison semblait "ailleurs". Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, tentant de la ramener parmi eux. Mais sa réaction fut imprévisible.

Elle attrapa le bras de Stiles et lui tordit, le faisant se mettre à genoux et crier de douleur. Son autre main se plaqua sur sa nuque, lui écrasant le visage sur le sol.

\- Allison ! Tu-Aïe! Tu me fais mal ! gémit Stiles, sentant une douleur atroce dans son bras.

Allison cligna des yeux, et relâcha rapidement l'hyperactif comme si elle s'était brûlée.

\- Oh Mon Dieu Stiles ! Je suis désolée ! Je- Pardon ! bafouilla la brune. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit !

Elle le releva et l'installa sur le canapé, continuant à s'excuser. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? je n'avais pas l'intention de te tripoter hein ! gronda Stiles, se massant le bras endolori.

\- Non ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! C'est comme si ... Elle sembla chercher ses mots. Comme si ce n'était pas moi qui avait contrôlé mes gestes.

\- Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas toi qui m'a tordu le bras ? demanda Stiles, fronçant les sourcils.

Allison acquiesça, effrayée. Elle ne se sentait pas différente. Elle n'avait pas reçu de Morsure, donc pas de risque d'être contrôlée par un loup.

\- Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé auparavant ? continua Stiles.

\- Non jamais ! C'est la première fois, affirma la brune.

\- Ok. As-tu été mordu ? Ou griffé ? Ou quoi que ce soit qui ai un rapport avec une plaie et un loup-garou !

\- Rien de tout ça, Stiles. Je t'assure ! insista Allison, sous le regard insistant de son vis-à-vis.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Chris entra, la mine effondrée. Il se dirigea vers le salon et découvrit Allison et Stiles installés sagement sur le sofa, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Bonsoir M. Argent. Pardon, je-, commença le plus jeune en se levant, avant d'être stoppé par le père de famille.

\- Non, je t'en prie, reste. Si ma fille t'a fait venir, c'est qu'elle en a besoin. Donc, reste, invita Chris.

Il ne voulait pas priver sa fille de ses amis, même s'il ne cautionnait pas que son enfant soit proche de loups-garous. Surtout que la mort de sa femme était dû au fait qu'elle avait été mordu par Derek Hale, Alpha de la Meute de Beacon Hills et ne voulait pas subir la Transformation.

Mais il savait aussi que Victoria avait essayé de tuer Scott Mc Call en lui faisant inhaler des vapeurs d'Aconit Tue-Loup, mortelle pour les loups-garous. Mais Derek était arrivé à temps pour le sauver, et pendant l'altercation, avait mordu Victoria pour se libérer de sa prison.

Chris savait aussi que Stiles, malgré son amitié avec Scott, ne représentait pas un danger pour sa fille. Victoria avait un jour exprimer son ressentiment envers l'hyperactif, le qualifiant "d'idiot". Mais c'était tout le contraire.

Stiles était quelqu'un d'intelligent, honnête, loyal et empathique. Il pouvait aussi se montrer irrationnel et presque suicidaire, mais cela pouvait être expliqué par le fait qu'il mettait souvent sa vie en danger pour sauver celle des autres, sans rien demander en retour .

C'est pour ça que Chris acceptait sa présence auprès d'Allison. Il proposa à Stiles de rester dîner, et ce dernier accepta après avoir croisé le regard suppliant de la jeune femme. Il commanda des pizzas, puis demanda à Stiles de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Allison alluma la télé en attendant le retour des deux hommes.

Chris attrapa une bière et un soda dans le frigo, tendit la dernière boisson à Stiles et s'installa sur un tabouret, près du comptoir. Stiles en fit de même. Chris inspira profondément, puis expliqua à Stiles tout ce qu'il savait sur l'altercation entre Derek et Victoria, la tentative de meurtre de Scott et le suicide de Victoria.

\- Allez-vous en parler à Allison ? questionna Stiles, un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Chris. Avec Gérard dans les parages, j'ai peur qu'il essaie d'en faire une machine de guerre. Comme Kate.

Stiles frissonna. Kate avait été une femme effrayante, une dangereuse psychopathe qui avait mis le feu au manoir Hale, tuant plusieurs personnes, humains comme loups-garous, adultes comme enfants, sans une once de pitié.

Il savait qu'elle était morte, égorgée par Peter Hale, mais entendre son nom lui donnait toujours la nausée. Et il savait que Gérard avait grandement participé à la manipulation des idéaux de sa fille.

 _Un monstre qui en avait crée un autre._

\- Vous devriez lui avouer la vérité. TOUTE la vérité, proposa Stiles. Si vous lui cachez, et qu'elle le découvre d'elle-même, Gérard pourrait s'en servir pour la façonner à l'image de Kate. Sans vouloir vous offensez ! rajouta prestement le plus jeune.

Chris leva la main, rassurant Stiles. Il savait ce que son vis-à-vis voulait dire. On sonna à la porte, et le père de famille alla ouvrir, laissant Stiles rejoindre Allison dans le salon avec les boissons.

Chris les rejoignit, les pizzas dans les bras. Il parla avec Allison, soutenue par Stiles, et lui avoua la vraie raison du suicide de Victoria. Il lui expliqua qu'elle ne devait pas faire justice, car Derek n'avait fait que protéger un membre de sa Meute.

Allison cria, pleura, puis enfin, se calma, acceptant les paroles de son père. Elle se blottit dans les bras de Chris, s'endormant doucement.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Merci pour la pizza et... Désolé encore... enfin bref-

\- Merci Stiles. Pour Allison. Pour ta compréhension. Pour tout, souffla Chris, souriant doucement à l'adolescent.

Stiles sourit en retour, puis sortit de la maison, rejoignant sa Jeep pour rentrer chez lui.

Il repensa au geste surprenant d'Allison, puis mit ça sur le compte de la surprise et de la peine. Son téléphone sonna, et il attendit d'être dans sa chambre pour le regarder.

 **De Allison à Stiles : Excuse-moi, je me suis endormie. Merci d'être venu..**

 **De Stiles à Allison : Ne t'excuse pas, tu devrais aller dormir. Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas.**

A peine le sms envoyé, Allison l'appela.

\- Allô ?

 **\- Désolé. Je me suis endormie. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?** s'excusa la jeune fille.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ose demander !

 **\- ...**

\- Allison ?

 **\- Eh bien... Demain, mon père ne sera pas là de la journée, il doit préparer... Enfin, tu vois quoi. Et je ne veux pas rester toute seule.**

\- Mais, et Scott ? s'étonna Stiles.

- **Scott ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de sa part depuis qu'il m'a envoyé bouler pendant la "rave"*. Je lui ai envoyé des sms, mais il m'a répondu " désolé, j'ai pas le temps".** cracha Allison. **Mais si tu veux pas, je-**

\- Si ! Bien sûr que je serai là ! Tu n'auras qu'à venir à la maison. On se fera une journée télé-malbouffe.

Allison rit doucement, amusée par la désinvolture de son ami. Elle le remercia, lui donna rendez-vous demain chez les Stilinski, puis raccrocha. Elle rassura son père, lui expliquant qu'elle ne serait pas seule pour la journée, et qu'il pouvait partir sans se sentir mal.

Stiles, de son côté, appela Scott, la colère coulant lentement dans ses veines. Il tomba plusieurs fois sur son répondeur, mais ne laissa aucun message. Il se prépara pour aller au lit, éructant contre son meilleur ami.

Certes, c'était la mère d'Allison qui avait tentée de le tuer. Mais il devait faire la différence entre sa petite amie et la mère de cette dernière.

Son téléphone sonna. Il regarda qui l'appelait. Derek. Il décrocha.

\- Allô ?

 **\- Stiles ? Es-tu avec Scott ?**

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Derek ! Mais je vais bien, merci de demander ! Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

 **\- ...**

\- Pfff. Non, je ne suis pas avec Scott. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la mort de Victoria, expliqua Stiles.

 **\- ...**

\- Derek ?

Une ombre se faufila devant sa fenêtre, et Stiles reconnut rapidement l'Alpha. Il se leva, raccrocha le téléphone et ouvrit, laissant le loup-garou entrer toute en souplesse.

\- Tu sens Allison, grogna le loup.

\- Normal, j'ai passé la soirée avec elle. Et avant que tu ne me menaces, coupa Stiles, voyant Derek vouloir argumenter, elle n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé dans le hangar. Elle n'est pas non plus comme Kate.

Derek hocha lentement la tête. Il est vrai qu'Allison ne semblait pas aussi tordue que sa tante, son grand-père, ou même sa mère. Puis une question lui brûla les lèvres.

\- Comment ça se fait que ce n'était pas Scott qui la consolait ? s'étonna Derek.

\- Apparemment, lui n'a pas réussi à faire la différence entre chaque membre de la famille Argent.

Derek soupira. Il savait que Scott pouvait être têtu, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

\- Est-elle au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Derek.

\- Oui. Chris lui a tout expliqué. Elle sait que tu as mordu sa mère, mais que c'était de la légitime défense. Donc, tu n'es pas inquiété par le Code des Chasseurs. Mais, méfie-toi de Gérard quand même.

Derek hocha la tête. Il salua le plus jeune et sauta par la fenêtre, rejoignant Erica, Boyd et Isaac, sagement installés dans le hangar de bus.

Stiles souffla doucement. Scott faisait n'importe quoi, et il allait se retrouver seul s'il continuait comme ça.

Il envoya un sms à son père qui était toujours au poste, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, puis éteignit sa lampe de chevet, s'endormant étonnamment rapidement.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* Je ne sais pas trop comment appeler ça.

Alooors ? Ma version d'après-mort de Victoria, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Cette histoire m'est venue d'un ami, qui avait lancé une idée d'histoire, mais qui n'a pas osé la développer. Alors, avec sa permission, je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire, basée sur son prompt ! ^^

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

ATTENTION ! Mort d'un des personnages principaux ! Vous êtes prévenus !

Rating M+ : violence, sexe, mort, angst, crise de panique, torture.

Oui, cette fic ne sera pas du tout toute mignonne. Âmes sensible s'abstenir !

Prend place juste après le suicide de Victoria. Je ne prends pas le reste de l'épisode concerné en compte, mais il y a du Spoiler pour la saison 2 !

 **Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier la suite. Mais j'espère vous satisfaire avec ce chapitre ! ^^**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Stiles se réveilla en pleine nuit, le cerveau en ébullition.

Toujours à la recherche du "Maître" du Kanima, il avait enfin trouvé comment prouver à son père que Matt était le meurtrier.

Il récupéra l'Almanach de 2006, puis écrivit toutes les preuves de ses suspicions sur une feuille blanche.

Il partit réveiller son père, et lui expliqua le tout. Le père d'Isaac. Le club de natation. Mais il lui manquait des preuves. Son père pensa alors aux vidéos de surveillance de l'hôpital.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je récupère ces preuves ? Elles sont au poste, et au cas où tu aurais oublié, je ne suis plus Shérif !

\- Mais je-

Le téléphone de Stiles sonna, lui coupant la parole. Il regarda l'appelant, et grimaça en voyant le nom de son meilleur ami. Il décrocha.

\- Stiles ? Tu as essayé de m'appeler ?

\- Eh bin, content de voir que tu te rappelles enfin de mon existence !

\- Je suis désolé ! D'accord ! gronda Scott. Est-ce que je peux venir te voir ?

Stiles souffla, mais accepta. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à son meilleur ami. Il prévint son père de l'arrivée du loup, et ne fut donc pas surpris de le voir débouler dans la chambre- par la porte, heureusement.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux là, on peut y aller ? proposa l'ex-Shérif.

Scott fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais Stiles lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Il espérait seulement que Scott ne retrouve pas l'odeur d'Allison sur lui.

...

Arrivés au commissariat, ils réussirent à convaincre la réceptionniste de les laisser passer, et foncèrent jusqu'au bureau du Shérif.

Ils regardèrent les vidéos de l'hôpital, et découvrirent que Mélissa avait parlé avec Matt, venu tuer une femme, après que le Kanima ai tué son mari. Stiles espérait vraiment pouvoir tout mettre sur le dos de Matt, voulant épargner Jackson, qui ne contrôlait pas sa transformation.

Rapidement, Stiles remarqua que Matt avait parlé avec Mélissa, la maman de Scott, infirmière à l'hôpital.

\- Scott, appelle ta mère, qu'elle vienne faire une déposition officielle. Stiles, va voir la fille de l'accueil, qu'elle laisse Mélissa passer.

Stiles se dirigea vers l'accueil, mais tomba nez à nez avec le corps sans vie de la réceptionniste. Se retournant, il se figea.

Matt était là, son arme pointée sur Stiles. Le téléphone de ce dernier sonna, les faisant sursauter.

\- Réponds, ordonna Matt, le doigt sur la gâchette.

Stiles sortit son portable, et grimaça en voyant le nom d'Allison s'afficher. Matt le remarqua, et sourit méchamment.

\- Allô ?

\- Stiles ? Tu-

\- Désolé Allison, je peux pas te parler maintenant, coupa Stiles, la voix tremblante.

\- Dis-lui de venir, ordonna Matt, son arme toujours pointée sur le front de Stiles.

\- Stiles ? Est-ce que c'était Matt ? Stiles ?

\- Je... Je suis au commissariat avec mon père.

\- Stiles ! Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Allison.

\- Dis-lui de ramener le Bestiaire, gronda Matt.

\- Est-ce que tu peux ramener le Bestiaire ? On en a besoin pour Jackson.

\- ... D'accord. J'arrive d'ici 10 minutes, annonça Allison.

Elle raccrocha, et Stiles rangea son téléphone en soufflant.

\- Allons rejoindre ton cher papa ! Je me demande comment il va réagir quand il apprendra que Mc Call est un loup-garou !

Stiles se tendit en arrivant dans le bureau de son père. Il espérait vraiment que ce dernier n'ai rien entendu.

\- Stiles ? Que-

\- Bonjour Shérif ! Ravi de vous revoir ! Posez tous vos portables sur le bureau, cela évitera à McCall d'essayer de téléphoner en cachette ! ordonna Matt, tout en fermant la porte du bureau.

Scott, prit sur le fait, posa son téléphone sur le bureau, à côté de celui de John et de Stiles.

\- Bien, maintenant, nous allons gentiment attendre l'arrivée d'Allison. En attendant, Scott, pourquoi tu montres pas au Shérif tes supers capacités ? se moqua Matt.

Et sans attendre, il tira dans le bras de Scott, qui cria de douleur. Mais rapidement, la blessure se résorba, faisant ressortir la balle. Sous les yeux effarés du Shérif.

\- Et toi Stiles, en quoi tu te transformes ?

\- En abominable homme des neiges, mais ça ne le fait qu'en hiver ! ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Stiles.

Matt n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car on frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Derek.

\- Mais regardez qui voilà ! Stiles, tu ne l'accueilles pas à bras ouverts ? se moqua Matt.

Derek s'écroula au sol, laissant apparaître Jackson, semi-transformé, qui le tenait par la nuque avec ses griffes.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! s'étouffa John, regardant toutes les personnes présentes.

La porte d'entrée tinta, annonçant une nouvelle arrivée.

\- C'est ma mère, avoua Scott, essuyant le sang sur son bras. Ne lui fait pas de mal, sinon-

\- Sinon quoi ? coupa Matt. Tente le moindre geste, et j'abats Stiles. Maintenant, allons chercher ta mère pour notre petite réunion. Jackson, occupe-toi de Stiles et du Shérif.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Stiles se retrouva sur Derek, paralysé par le venin du Kanima. Le Shérif s'écroula à leurs côtés, sur le dos. Jackson quitta la pièce, rejoignant Matt.

\- Stiles, pitié, dis-moi que je suis en plein rêve ! gémit John.

\- Désolé Papa, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Je vais te faire un résumé. Scott et Derek sont des loups-garous. Jackson est une créature proche du lézard. Matt est un psychopathe qui contrôle Jackson, et qui le force à tuer.

\- Stiles, sérieusement, tu- OH PUTAIN !

Mais le Shérif ne put prononcer un autre mot. Derek venait de sortir ses griffes, se les plantant dans la cuisse.

\- Désolé de vous montrer ça, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour guérir ! s'excusa Derek, faisant couler son sang.

\- Moi, je suis seulement humain, rassura Stiles, voyant le regard apeuré de son père.

\- Nous revoilà ! s'amusa Matt, poussant Mélissa et Scott dans le bureau. C'est dommage, vous avez raté le spectacle !

\- Matt, s'il te plaît, calme-toi et explique-nous pourquoi, demanda Mélissa d'une voix calme.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Qu'i ans, les membres de l'équipe de natation, complètement ivres, m'ont jeté dans une piscine, alors que je hurlais que je ne savais pas nager ? Qu'ils ont rit de me voir couler comme une pierre ? Que Lahey m'a ordonné de ne rien dire ?

\- Matt-

\- LA FERME ! Ils m'ont laissé crever au fond de cette piscine ! J'ai senti mes poumons prêt à exploser. J'ai senti mon âme quitter mon corps. Je suis mort au fond de cette piscine. Et maintenant, c'est à leur tour de crever !

\- Mais pourquoi utiliser Jackson ? Pourquoi ne pas le faire toi-même ? demanda Scott.

\- Mais j'en ai bien l'intention mon cher ! s'amusa Matt. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin du Bestiaire !

\- Mais pourquoi faire ? insista Scott.

\- Mais pour devenir comme toi ! explosa Matt. Je veux me transformer en loup-garou, et massacrer tout le monde avec mes griffes !

\- Je peux t'aider, contra Scott, un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Scott, non !

\- LA FERME STILINSKI ! cria Matt. Scott, dis-moi comment je dois faire, sinon j'abats ta mère.

\- Scott, mais de quoi parle-t-il ? murmura Mélissa, apeuré.

\- Tu dois te faire mordre par Derek, avoua Scott. La morsure te transforma dans les heures qui suivront. Présente-lui ton bras.

\- C'est tout ? Juste une morsure, et je serai comme toi ? s'étonna Matt. Ok, alors allons-y.

Il repoussa Stiles au sol, et appuya son pied sur son torse, lui coupant la respiration.

\- Écoute-moi bien le loup, soit tu me mords, soit je tue ton petit copain. T'as compris ?

Derek acquiesça, et Matt relâcha Stiles qui toussa en reprenant son souffle. Le fou s'accroupit tout en relevant sa manche, puis présenta son bras devant la bouche de Derek. Mais ce dernier le chopa au cou et l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur, lui faisant lâcher son arme.

\- Jackson ! Tue-le ! hurla Matt, toujours au sol.

Jackson se jeta sur Stiles toujours au sol, mais Derek se mit en travers, repoussant la créature. Il attrapa Stiles par le col et le poussa jusqu'à Scott, lui ordonnant de le protéger.

Entre temps, Matt s'était relevé et pointait son arme sur le Shérif. Mais une flèche se planta dans son genou, le faisant tomber de douleur.

\- Allison ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Scott, se levant pour la rejoindre.

\- Pas maintenant Scott, le repoussa la jeune fille, son arbalète pointée sur le fou. Va aider Derek à retenir Jackson.

L'Alpha maintenait le Kanima au sol, mais il était encore faible de sa paralysie.

Allison, quant à elle, laissa le Shérif menotter Matt et l'emmener dans une cellule. Stiles, ayant récupéré peu à peu ses mouvements, était en train de rassurer Mélissa, terrorisée par Derek transformé. Cette dernière rejoignit le Shérif, voulant fuir la scène surréaliste.

Mais le Kanima, profitant d'une seconde d'inattention du loup, le frappa violemment au visage, et fonça sur Stiles. Ce dernier, affaibli, ne put éviter les griffes de la créature, qui s'enfoncèrent profondément dans son ventre.

Un hurlement de pure douleur s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Scott, pousse-toi ! cria Allison, tentant de tirer sur le Kanima.

\- Non ! refusa Scott. Ne le tues pas ! On peut le sauver !

Soudain, Allison attrapa le jeune loup par la nuque et l'écrasa au sol, face contre terre, puis tira une flèche en pleine tête du Kanima, le faisant relâcher le jeune humain.

La créature siffla, puis fuit la pièce en traversant une fenêtre. Allison posa son arbalète au sol et courut jusqu'à son ami, inconscient.

\- Putain Scott ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! cria Derek, rejoignant la jeune fille. Pourquoi tu l'as pas attaqué !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on le tue, annonça Scott, inflexible.

\- Mais il a presque tué Stiles ! hurla l'Alpha, attrapant Scott par la gorge. Je te préviens, s'il meurt, TU meurs !

Allison attrapa son téléphone et appela les secours. John rejoignit son bureau, et se figea en voyant son fils à terre, le ventre ensanglanté.

\- Stiles ! Stiles ! Ouvre les yeux fiston ! Allez !

Le Shérif caressait le visage de son enfant, tentant de le stimuler. Mélissa, à ses côtés, appuyait sur la plaie avec Allison.

\- Il respire encore, mais son cœur est faible, souffla Derek, relâchant Scott.

\- Dite-moi qu'il va s'en sortir... murmura John, croisant le regard de Derek. Dite-moi qu'il ne va pas devenir... comme Jackson.

\- Non. Impossible, rassura Derek. Il ne va pas mourir. S'il le faut, je ferai ce qu'il y a faire pour qu'il ne meurt pas.

\- TU NE TRANSFORMERAS PAS STILES ! hurla Scott.

\- Toi, tu la fermes ! contra Allison, se levant pour se retrouver face à face avec le jeune loup. Si tu avais réagi au lieu de te la jouer "Sauveur au grand cœur", on n'en serait pas là !

\- De quoi parle-tu ? souffla Mélissa, les mains sur le ventre de Stiles.

\- Je parle du fait que Scott a préféré laisser Jackson éventrer Stiles plutôt que de l'attaquer, avoua Allison.

\- Mais je ne veux pas devenir un tueur ! grogna Scott.

\- MAIS PERSONNE NE PEUT LE TUER CONNARD ! hurla Derek, se jetant sur ce dernier.

\- Derek, ça suffit ! contra John. J'entends l'ambulance arriver. Occupons-nous de Stiles, on réglera nos comptes plus tard !

Très vite, des secouristes entrèrent, suivis par des officiers du FBI, alertés par les secours.

Stiles fut chargé sur un brancard avant d'être embarqué dans une ambulance, suivit par son père. Derek avait déjà , quitté les lieux, embarquant Scott avec lui. Mélissa et Allison faisaient une déposition, accusant Matt de tous les meurtres commis.

Plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital, attendant avec le Shérif des nouvelles de Stiles, partit en salle d'opération.

\- Allison, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les loups-garous et tout le reste qui semble être entré dans la vie de mon fils, demanda calmement le Shérif.

Allison acquiesça et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait.

...

De son côté, Derek avait abandonné Scott devant sa maison, et était retourné à son loft. Il avait un oncle ressuscité à mater...

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et voilà ! C'est la scène du commissariat en plus court, et sans les chasseurs ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Cette histoire m'est venue d'un ami, qui avait lancé une idée d'histoire, mais qui n'a pas osé la développer. Alors, avec sa permission, je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire, basée sur son prompt ! ^^

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

ATTENTION ! Mort d'un des personnages principaux ! Vous êtes prévenus !  
Rating M+ : violence, sexe, mort, angst, crise de panique, torture.  
Oui, cette fic ne sera pas du tout toute mignonne. Âmes sensible s'abstenir !

Prend place juste après le suicide de Victoria. Je ne prends pas le reste de l'épisode concerné en compte, mais il y a du Spoiler pour la saison 2 !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Après avoir balancer Peter une 6ème fois contre un mur, Derek souffla, se sentant légèrement détendu. Son oncle se releva et s'épousseta, sans perdre de son air prétentieux.

\- Ça y est ? Tu es plus enclin à m'écouter maintenant ? grogna Peter.

\- Et qu'as-tu à dire qui soit si intéressant ?

\- Je sais qui contrôle le Kanima ! affirma le ressuscité.

\- Nous aussi, espèce d'abruti ! Matt va aller en prison quand il sera sorti de l'hôpital, aboya Derek, à bout de nerfs.

\- Oh vraiment Einstein ? Et si je te dis que Matt n'est plus de ce monde, tu réponds quoi à ça ? répliqua Peter, tout sourire.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je parle du fait que Gérard est allé rendre une petite visite à Matt à l'hôpital. Et qu'apparemment, ce dernier s'est "suicidé" en se jetant du toit ! Apparemment, il aurait même laissé une lettre disant qu'il regrettait tous les meurtres.

\- Et tu penses que Gérard est devenu le nouveau maître du Kanima ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Oh Seigneur... Es-tu vraiment aussi lent d'esprit que McCall ? Le Kanima peut nous paralyser. Gérard veut tous nous voir mort. Tu commences à comprendre où faut que je te fasse un dessin ?

Mais Derek avait déjà compris...

...

\- M. Stilinski ?

Le Shérif se leva et alla à la rencontre du chirurgien qui s'était occupé de son fils.

\- Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, et par miracle, aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Par contre, nous avons dû faire une légère ablation d'une partie de son estomac. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura aucune conséquence sur son appétit. Là, il est en salle de réveil, vous pourrez le voir d'ici une petite heure.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup Docteur ! remercia John soulagé.

Après un dernier signe de tête, le Shérif se réinstalla sur son siège entre Mélissa et Allison.

Il répéta tout ce que le médecin lui avait dit. Allison fronça les sourcils, pendant que Mélissa rassurait encore le Shérif. Mais un détail lui revint en tête.

\- Une chose m'intrigue. D'après ce que tu m'as dit Allison, le Kanima a du venin paralysant sur ses griffes. Mais là, rien. Il aurait très bien pu tuer Stiles en paralysant ses organes, mais rien.

\- Mais il l'a pratiquement éventré, contra Mélissa.

\- Oui, mais il aurait pu lui arracher le cœur, lui verser du venin dans le corps et le tuer comme ça, continua Allison, comprenant le résonnement du père de famille. Mais il n'a rien fait de tout ça. Et si vraiment Stiles était condamné, Jackson SAIT que Derek l'aurait mordu pour le sauver. Donc-

\- Jackson a réussi à se contrôler quand il a attaqué Stiles ! termina John. Mais-

\- Shérif Stilinski ? interpella un homme affublé d'une veste FBI. J'aurais besoin de vous parler. S'il vous plaît.

John soupira et suivit l'agent fédéral jusqu'à une salle vide. Ce dernier lui tendit sa plaque de Shérif, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

\- Pour avoir arrêter le meurtrier, même si c'était hors de vos fonctions. Et maintenant, je dois vous dire quelque chose : Matt Daelher a été retrouvé mort. Il s'est jeté du toit de l'hôpital. Culpabilité.

John revint vers les deux jeunes femmes, complètement perdu.

\- Matt s'est suicidé, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Allison, se levant d'un bond. Ça veut dire que Jackson n'a plus de maître ! Il va être à la merci de n'importe qui ! Je vais chercher Derek !

Elle partit en courant, laissant les deux adultes perplexes.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et sortit son téléphone. Et se figea.

A côté d'elle, Victoria, sensée être morte, la fixait.

\- C'est pas possible, tu peux pas être là ! souffla Allison, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Si, je suis là, affirma Victoria, d'une voix solennelle. Et je vais t'aider à vaincre cette créature, mais pour cela, tu dois m'écouter attentivement.

\- Si tu es là pour me dire de m'éloigner de Scott, c'est déjà fait, marmonna la plus jeune.

\- Et j'en suis ravie. Mais tu dois savoir quelque chose. Tu n'es pas simplement une chasseuse-

\- Je ne suis pas une chasseuse ! contra Allison, énervée.

\- SILENCE ! ordonna sa maman. Au lieu de faire ton adolescente effrontée, écoute-moi ! Si tu veux sauver Jackson et vaincre le Kanima, tu devras éliminer ton ennemi le plus proche. N'aies aucune hésitation, tu dois me venger.

Et sur cette phrase, Victoria disparue, laissant Allison éberluée. Avait-elle vraiment vu sa mère ? Était-ce une hallucination ? Peut-être dûe à la fatigue...

Elle démarra sa voiture et prit le chemin de la maison des Hale.

...

Arrivée à destination, elle descendit de son véhicule et se dirigea vers la maison. Mais un grognement la fit se tendre. Elle se mit en position de combat.

Peter sortit de la maison calcinée, transformé, et fonça droit sur l'adolescente. Qui l'accueillit en le plaquant au sol par la gorge.

\- Ne te crois pas plus puissant que moi, Lycanthrope, tu ne peux te le permettre. Surtout quand on se sert d'une Humaine pour revenir à la vie, menaça Allison, d'une voix forte.

Peter n'en revenait pas. Il venait de se faire terrasser par une humaine. Mais comment ? Certes, il était encore faible, mais pas à ce point là !

Allison le relâcha, l'air terrorisé. Mais que venait-il de se passer ? Elle s'écarta rapidement du loup-garou, redoutant les représailles. Mais rien ne vint. Peter la fixait, l'air pensif.

\- Allison ? Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda Derek éberlué.

\- Je.. J'en sais rien ! bégaya l'adolescente. Je commence à vraiment avoir peur de moi-même !

\- En tout cas, je dois dire que tu as une sacrée force ! grimaça Peter, remettant son épaule en place. C'est assez impressionnant ! Ton père t'a bien entraîné !

\- Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à faire ça ! Et c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive ! s'exclama Allison.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a quelques jours, C'est Stiles que j'ai mis à terre, sans m'en rendre compte ! Je ne lui ai rien cassé, heureusement !

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta Derek, qui n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles du jeune homme.  
Allison répéta tout ce que le Shérif lui avait expliqué, rassurant le loup-garou.

\- Tu sais quelles créatures étaient aussi fortes ? affirma Peter. Les Amazones !

\- On s'en fout ! grogna Derek, exaspéré par le côté désinvolte de son oncle. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur Jackson. Ce n'est plus Matt.

\- Je sais, affirma Allison. Il s'est suicidé.

\- Oh non ma chère ! Disons plutôt que Gérard l'a aidé à rejoindre le Royaume des Morts ! contra Peter, fier de son effet. Et c'est maintenant ton adorable grand-père qui contrôle Jackson !

Allison était sous le choc de la révélation. Si Matt était dérangé, Gérard était le Diable incarné. Mais elle aussi avait des choses à révéler. Elle expliqua ce que le Shérif et elle avaient découvert sur Jackson et son contrôle de lui-même.

\- Donc, Jackson est assez fort pour combattre son Maître, comprit Derek.

\- Oui, mais si c'est Gérard qui est le nouveau Maître, Jackson ne réussira pas à lui résister longtemps ! Regardez ce qu'il a réussi à faire de Kate. Imaginez le Kanima à la place...

Derek et Peter frissonnèrent en même temps. Tous deux savaient. Kate était la responsable de l'incendie de la maison Hale, tuant presque toute leur famille. Mais le Kanima était une créature surnaturelle, doté de griffes puissantes, d'un venin paralysant, et surtout, d'une agilité surprenante. En bref, 100 fois plus dangereux que Kate.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, affirma Allison. Nous devons trouver un moyen de le piéger. Je vais en parler à mon père. En attendant, Derek, rejoins le Shérif à l'hôpital. Il a besoin de soutien. Mélissa est avec lui, mais elle va bientôt devoir reprendre son poste.

Derek hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivant la jeune fille, quand il entendit un raclement de gorge. Il se tourna vers son oncle, le regard exacerbé.

\- Et moi ? Je fais quoi en attendant ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir... RIEN ! répondit Derek. Tu restes ici, et tu essaies de te faire oublier !

Peter soupira mais ne bougea pas de la maison. À la place, il récupéra son ordinateur portable et commença à faire des recherches sur le cas "Allison". Ses nouvelles capacités l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Et s'il le fallait, il irait voir une ancienne connaissance qui répondrait à ses questions.

...

Derek arriva à l'hôpital et trouva Mélissa derrière le comptoir de l'accueil.

\- Oh Derek ! Stiles vient de se réveiller, et John est allé le voir ! expliqua l'infirmière. Je peux t'y conduire si tu veux.

Derek accepta et suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à une chambre, d'où il entendit Stiles râler. Il remercia Mélissa, frappa à la porte et entra.

\- Mais P'pa ! J't'ai dit qu'ça va, marmonna Stiles, à moitié endormi. J'veux juste mon ordi pour mes r'cherches !

\- Il m'épuise... Derek, pitié, fais-lui comprendre qu'il doit se reposer au lieu de partir dans des idées farfelues ! râla John, un regard bienveillant sur son fils.

\- Mais puisque j'te dis qu'Allison, bin elle est pas tout à fait humaine ! insista Stiles, sa tête dodelinante. J'sais c'qu'elle est, mais jrbbblldmmhh...

\- Stiles ? interpella Derek, inquiet.

Un ronflement lui répondit, faisant rire le père de famille. Le loup haussa les sourcils, et croisa le regard du Shérif.

\- Il vient enfin de s'endormir, chuchota le shérif. Viens, sortons, je voudrais qu'il se repose correctement.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Ils s'installèrent sur des fauteuils tout proche, après s'être pris un café au distributeur de boissons.

\- De quoi parlait Stiles, quand il disait qu'Allison n'est pas tout à fait humaine ? questionna Derek, intrigué.

\- Eh bien, d'après lui, Allison serait une sorte de descendante des Amazones. Franchement, je pense que l'anesthésie a fait effet aussi sur son intelligence ! rit John. Mais voyant que Derek semblait pensif, il se stoppa.

\- Ne me dis pas que...

\- Peter a fait aussi allusion à ces femmes guerrières, après qu'Allison ait réussi à le terrasser sans aucun effort, avoua Derek.

\- Peter ? Le Peter Hale qui a survécu à l'incendie de ta maison, mais qui est censé être dans le coma ? fit remarquer John. CE Peter Hale ?

Derek se frotta le visage, épuisé. Encore une histoire rocambolesque à expliquer au Shérif ! Si après ça, il ne fuyait pas la ville avec son fils caché sous une couverture, ou ne se décidait pas à tuer les Hale survivants, Derek pourrait en faire un membre honorable de sa Meute !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et voilà ! Oui, Stiles va bien ! Oui, Peter est vivant ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	4. Chapter 4

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !  
Cette histoire m'est venue d'un ami, qui avait lancé une idée d'histoire, mais qui n'a pas osé la développer. Alors, avec sa permission, je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire, basée sur son prompt ! ^^

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Rating M+ : violence, sexe, mort, angst, crise de panique, torture, DEADFIC !

Oui, cette fic ne sera pas du tout toute mignonne. Âmes sensible s'abstenir !

Prend place juste après le suicide de Victoria. Je ne prends pas le reste de l'épisode concerné en compte !

 **WARNING ! Mort d'un personnage ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

 _Réponse Review : Jennifer Blake : Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! :D_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Papa ? Tu es là ? appela Allison, tout en fermant la porte de sa maison.

Elle monta à l'étage, cherchant dans chaque pièce. Mais aucune trace de son père. Elle réfléchit, puis pensa à la cave. Arrivée devant la porte, sa main se figea devant la poignée. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ne descends pas sans être sûre de toi, chuchota la voix de sa mère. Une hésitation peut conduire à la destruction.

Allison hocha la tête, et courut jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle s'empara d'un couteau de boucher, puis elle souffla lentement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cave.

Elle descendit les escaliers, la plus silencieuse possible, mais la lumière s'alluma brusquement, lui confirmant ce qu'elle craignait.

\- Eh bien, on aime se faire désirer ? ricana Gérard, debout au milieu de la pièce. Pourtant, je crois que le temps est compté, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sifflement résonna, faisant sourire le Chasseur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Jackson !

Le Kanima déboula devant la jeune fille, maintenant Chris entre ses griffes. Le père de famille semblait lutter pour respirer, mais au moins, il n'était pas paralysé.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, il y a eu comme un léger changement de propriétaire !

\- Je croyais que tu détestais les créatures surnaturelles, mais tu en as sous tes ordres ! fulmina Allison, serrant son couteau dans sa main.

\- Il faut savoir passer outre ses convictions, surtout si cela peut aider mes projets !

\- Quoi ? Massacrer tous les loup-garous qui croiseront ton chemin ? Je croyais que tu préférais y mettre le feu ! cracha la jeune fille.

\- Tu es bien comme ton père. Une chiffe-molle pas capable de faire ce pour quoi il a été entraîné ! Peut-être te faut-il un petit coup de pouce pour enfin te joindre à ma cause ?

Soudain, Chris cessa de respirer. Le Kanima serrait la gorge du Chasseur, lui coupant nette la respiration.

\- Relâche-le !

\- Non ! Je veux que tu vois de quoi sont capable ces créatures immondes et abjectes ! coupa Gérard, avant de claquer des doigts.

Mais rien ne se passa. Allison fronça les sourcils, sur le qui-vive. Mais soudain, une silhouette se dessina, et la jeune fille ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur.  
Scott.

\- Toi ? Avec Gérard ? Mais-

\- Il m'a promis de libérer Jackson si je lui livre Derek, annonça Scott, penaud.

\- QUOI ? explosa Allison. Mais je rêve ! Tu pactises avec cet homme, juste pour te débarrasser de Derek ?

\- Tout est de sa faute ! Tout ce qui est arrivé à sa famille ! Ma transformation ! Notre séparation !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier mon garçon, tu fais seulement ce en quoi tu crois ! dit Gérard d'une voix mielleuse.

Allison sentit un courant d'air sur sa nuque, et eut à peine le temps de se baisser, que Derek sautait sur Gérard, l'attrapant par la gorge. Il le souleva, l'étranglant violemment. Scott se transforma, et tenta d'attaquer l'Alpha, mais fut rapidement mis à terre par son ex petite-amie.

\- Lâche-moi ! grogna Scott, le visage plaqué sur le sol.

Allison voulut dire quelque chose, mais un gargouillis la coupa dans son élan. Elle tourna la tête, et remarqua le visage presque ? de son père. Elle relâcha Scott et se planta face au Kanima.

\- Jackson, je sais que tu m'entends, alors écoute-moi, commença la jeune fille. Si tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir, libère mon père. Je sais qu'il a essayé de te tuer, mais comprends-le, c'est son travail.

\- Allison, recule-

\- Et si tu le relâches, je te fais la promesse solennelle que PERSONNE ne te tuera, continua Allison, faisant fi de l'intervention du Bêta. Nous t'aiderons à te contrôler. S'il te plaît.

Doucement, la créature desserra ses griffes, libérant la gorge du Chasseur. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol, toussant violemment. Allison voulut s'approcher de lui, mais Scott se mit en travers de son chemin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? éructa le Bêta. C'est pas ça le plan !

Jackson griffa la nuque de Scott, le faisant tomber au sol, paralysé. Il enroula sa queue autour des jambes d'Allison, cmme un signe de protection, et se prosta face au Bêta.

\- A partir de maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit de m'adresser la parole. Tu devras te tenir éloigner de la Meute. Ne t'approche plus de moi, ou de ma famille. Et oui, c'est une menace.

Derek, Gérard toujours à bout de bras, n'en revenait pas. A l'instant, Allison dégageait une Aura tellement puissante, que lui-même se retenait de présenter sa gorge à la jeune fille pour montrer sa soumission.

\- Derek, je dois le faire.

Le loup comprit. Il délaissa Gérard et se recula. Il sentait cette tension, cette étrange sensation que tout changeait. Allison se planta devant Gérard, et inspira profondément.

\- Tu as essayé de tuer mon père. Tu as tué Matt, même si ce dernier était un meurtrier notoire. Tu as menacé ma Meute. Tu as tenté de me faire à ton image en salissant l'image de ma mère. Tu ne mérites rien d'autre que la mort.

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle planta son couteau dans la poitrine du vieux Chasseur, visant son cœur. L'homme s'écroula au sol, mort. Elle se tourna vers le Kanima, qui semblait attendre ses ordres.

\- Plus de meurtre. Plus jamais. Tu dois te contrôler seul. Tu n'as pas besoin de Maître. Tu dois être ton propre Maître. Tu le peux.

Sous ses yeux, le Kanima reprit forme humaine, dévoilant un Jackson nu comme un vers. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un sanglot étranglé sortit. Derek ôta sa veste en cuir et la posa sur ses épaules.

Allison cligna des yeux et sembla reprendre conscience de son entourage. Elle écarquilla les yeux à la vue du cadavre, et retint un haut-le-cœur.

\- Je suis là, calme-toi, rassura Chris, cachant le visage de sa fille dans son cou. Venez, on remonte.

Allison suivit son père, se serrant contre lui de peur que ses jambes ne la soutiennent pas. Jackson jeta un regard à Derek, ce dernier lui sourit et le regarda monter les escaliers.

Derek se tourna vers Scott, toujours allongé au sol. La paralysie s'estompait lentement, mais il semblait terrorisé par l'Alpha.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer, parce que je sais malgré tout ce que tu as fais, Stiles m'en voudrait toute sa vie. Mais je vais te faire une promesse : approche-toi de l'un des membres de ma Meute, et je t'arrache la tête. C'est compris ?

Scott déglutit et hocha péniblement la tête. Il se releva en titubant et, combattant le reste du venin du Kanima, partit de la demeure des Argent, la tête baissée. Derek respira lentement, puis regarda le cadavre froid de Gérard. Il le contourna, puis remonta à son tour.

Il rejoignit Allison dans la cuisine, et accepta la tasse de café.

\- Jackson prend une douche. Mon père lui prépare des vêtements de rechange, expliqua Allison d'une voix faible.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda l'Alpha, se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

\- Je... J'ai tué quelqu'un et-et je n'ai pas contrôlé ça. Et le pire, c'est que j-je ne ressens pas de culpabilité à ce geste ! sanglota Allison, tremblante. Je ne me reconnais plus...

Derek hésita une seconde, puis serra la plus jeune femme dans ses bras. Cette dernière pleura sur son épaule, maltraitant le tee-shirt du loup entre ses doigts. Il lui caressa les cheveux, ne prononçant aucun mot.

Chris revint avec Jackson, et sembla touché par la détresse de sa fille. Allison releva la tête, essuya ses larmes et croisa le regard attristé de son père.

\- Restez ici. Ensemble. Je vais m'occuper du corps de Gérard, annonça Chris. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Papa je-

\- Je sais ma chérie. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, j'aurais fait pareil. Reste avec Derek et Jackson, je reviens vite.

Chris descendit à la cave, dans le but de brûler le corps de son géniteur.

Allison regarda Jackson, qui semblait mal à l'aise. Il était propre et habillé et, au bruit de son estomac, semblait affamé. Ce qui fit rire doucement la jeune fille.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour tout, souffla Jackson, tremblant.

\- Ce n'était pas toi, c'était Matt, et Gérard. Tu n'étais que leur instrument de la Mort. Mais maintenant, tu vas apprendre à te contrôler, et à te gérer. Et tu ne seras pas seul.

Derek serra l'épaule de son premier mordu, comme pour marquer ses paroles. Puis, il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il va falloir vraiment qu'on découvre ce que tu es. Peter et Stiles ont une petite idée, et ils n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de se parler, avoua Derek.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Jackson, osant parler pour la première fois.

\- Il pense qu'elle est une sorte d'Amazone.

\- Et ils ont raison, avoua Chris, se tenant dans l'encadrement de porte de la cuisine.

\- QUOI ?

...

\- Donc, Gérard a pris le contrôle de Jackson, Peter est ressuscité, et il pense qu'Allison est une Amazone ?

\- Tu as tout compris, fils !

\- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que j'ai eu la même conclusion que l'oncle-ressuscité-psychopathe de Derek ? Génial…, râla Stiles dans son lit d'hôpital.

\- Hey ! Pense aussi que Peter en connait pas mal, du fait de son côté surnaturel ! contra John, amusé de la réaction de son fils.

\- Et où est Derek ?

\- Il est parti il y a pas longtemps. Scott l'a appelé, apparemment, Jackson était chez les Argent.

\- Mais pourquoi l'appeler ? souffla Stiles. Il en veut à Derek, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et il veut juste... se débarrasser de lui. Oh non. Non non non non !

Stiles cherchait désespérément son téléphone, sous le regard inquiet de son père. Il le trouva, et chercha un nom dans le répertoire, puis appela.

 **\- Bonjour, votre correspondant n'est actuellem-**

\- Putain, saleté de répondeur !

\- Stiles, calme-toi, tu n'es pas en état de pouvoir t'énerver ! gronda son père. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je pense que Scott a fait ami-ami avec Gérard, pour que Jack-enfin plutôt le Kanima, tue Derek. Et tout ça, juste pour pouvoir récupérer Allison !

\- Tu crois pas que... commença John, mais il s'arrêta en se rappelant les griffes du Kanima dans le ventre de son fils. Attend, je vais appeler Derek.

Il prit son portable et appela le père d'Allison.

 **\- Allô ?**

\- Derek, c'est John Stilinski. Dites-moi que tout le monde va bien.

 **\- Oui, tout va mieux. Jackson est avec nous. En humain. Gérard... Disons qu'il ne pourra plus nuire à personne. Jackson et Allison sont avec moi,** rassura Derek.

\- OK, je vais pouvoir en faire part à Stiles, il est prêt à sauter de son lit pour vous engueuler, rit John, décompressant.

 **\- Jackson voudrait vous voir, mais il ose pas-**

\- Qu'il vienne. Il n'était pas lui-même. Et je sais que Stiles est d'accord avec moi.

\- Ils ont intérêt à TOUS venir ! Sinon, je leur botte les fesses ! beugla Stiles, ouvrant son ordinateur portable.

 **\- Je comprends qu'il est en forme !** ricana Derek, vite rejoint par ses vis-à-vis. **Ok, nous seront là dans une demi-heure. Chris restera ici et ... s'occupera du reste.**

John le remercia et raccrocha, puis répéta les mots de son précédent interlocuteur. Stiles comprit que Gérard était mort. Mais qui l'a tué ? Peu importe, tout le monde en serait bien content. Mais un détail le titilla.

\- C'est étrange, Derek n'a pas parlé de Scott. Tu crois que...

\- Je pense que tu auras toutes les réponses que tu as besoin en discutant avec eux, parla John. Bien, en attendant qu'il arrive, je vais me chercher un café. Ne te lèves pas de ton lit ! Je ne plaisante pas !

Il fit les gros yeux à son fils, puis quitta la chambre, laissant le plus jeune dans ses réflexions. Mais en attendant, il se connecta sur le réseau, et rechercha tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver sur le peuple des Amazones.

Il trouva un lien dans une sorte de Bestiaire sur les Amazones, et la première image qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alors, que dir- quoi ? Bin oui, j'ai jamais dit que ça allait être une mort triste ! mdr

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	5. Chapter 5

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !  
Cette histoire m'est venue d'un ami, qui avait lancé une idée d'histoire, mais qui n'a pas osé la développer. Alors, avec sa permission, je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire, basée sur son prompt ! ^^

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Rating M+ : violence, sexe, mort, angst, crise de panique, torture, DEADFIC !  
Oui, cette fic ne sera pas du tout toute mignonne. Âmes sensible s'abstenir !

Réponse review : nathydemon : Sabrons le Champagne ! héhéhé ^^  
Jennifer Blake : héhéhé, désolé pour la fausse frayeur !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Stiles ! Reviens ici !

\- Non ! J'en ai marre d'être allongé ! Je veux aller prendre l'air ! s'énerva Stiles, dos à la porte.

\- Et tu comptes y aller cul-nu ? se moqua une voix dans son dos.

Stiles tourna la tête tellement vite que sa nuque craqua, le faisant grimacer. Il croisa le regard amusé de Derek, et rougit violemment tout en essayant de cacher ses fesses avec sa blouse d'hôpital.

\- Tu devrais les montrer plus souvent au soleil, on dirait qu'on voit la lune en plein jour ! renchérit Lydia, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Stiles lui tira la langue, puis se tourna vers Jackson, s'attendant à une pique de sa part.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il déglutit difficilement, mais ne put retenir une larme traîtresse. Stiles s'approcha doucement, s'attendant à être repoussé, mais Jackson, comprenant le geste de l'hyperactif, le prit doucement dans ses bras, étonnant l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

\- Je suis... J'voulais pas...

\- Je sais, coupa Stiles, serrant doucement la nuque de Jackson. Allez, sors-moi une bonne vanne que je retrouve le Jackson que je connais !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de vanne, vu le cul blanc que tu te paies ! ricana Jackson, lui claquant une fesse.

\- Hey ! Pas touche lézard gluant ! s'offusqua Stiles, repoussant le blond. Je retourne dans mon lit, vous avez été assez éblouis comme ça !

John leva les yeux au ciel, mais recouvrit son fils avec le drap. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et croisa le regard bleu glacé de Chris.

\- Excusez-moi du retard, un dernier détail à vérifier, dit Chris, tout en se postant à côté du Shérif. Je n'ai rien raté ?

\- A part un câlin de Stiles et Jackson, et un cul blanc comme neige, non ! annonça Lydia, admirant ses ongles manucurés.

Chris regarda John d'un air éberlué. Mais John leva la main, dissuadant le Chasseur de poser une question.

\- Bien, maintenant que TOUT LE MONDE a bien parlé de mon illustrissime postérieur, pourrions-nous s'il vous plait, nous concentrer sur le sujet "Allison est peut-être une Amazone" ?

\- Euh... En fait, c'est confirmé ! annonça Allison.

\- Quoi ? Et j'étais même pas là pour voir ! Je suis outré ! Offusqué ! Com-

\- Chut ! coupa Allison. Il m'a juste avoué que tu avais raison, mais je ne connais pas mes origines ! On va en parler maintenant !

\- Juste, est-ce que je peux montrer ma trouvaille ? demanda Stiles, récupérant son ordinateur portable.

Sans attendre une réponse, il ouvrit l'écran et récupéra le dossier "Allison" puis tourna l'écran face aux autres.

\- Wow... Alors là, je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée ! souffla Derek, fixant l'image.

Image qui représentait Myrina*, reine des Amazones, chevauchant un splendide cheval noir. Elle portait une robe Empire blanche, un casque d'or, et affiché un air déterminé et fier. Dans sa main droite, un arc. Un carquois rempli de flèches dans le dos, tendis que son autre main tenait les rênes du cheval cabrant. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était que la femme ressemblait trait pour trait à Allison.

\- C'est... moi ? murmura Allison, se tournant vers son père.

\- En quelque sorte, commença Chris. Laissez-moi d'abord vous raconter l'histoire de Myrina. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle apprit à se battre, à tirer à l'arc, à monter à cheval et à diriger ses futurs combattantes. Très vite, Ménippe, la mère de Myrina, remarqua que sa fille avait des capacités hors du commun.

\- Elle savait dompter les reptiles*, ajouta Stiles, lisant la légende de l'illustration. En offrant leurs peaux aux Guerrières, ils évitaient de se faire chasser pour leur viande. Lors de combats, ils pouvaient offrir leurs venins, dans lequel les Amazones trempaient leurs flèches.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as réussi à me stopper ! s'exclama Jackson. C'est dans tes gènes !

\- Mais pour Myrina, sa capacité à dompter le reptiles et particulier, continua Chris. Lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un nourrisson, une sorcière voulut la tuer en lui faisant avaler le venin d'un reptile géant. Mais le venin ne la tua pas, car le reptile géant ne voulait pas la mort de l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander John, totalement intrigué par la légende.

\- Hélas, je ne connais pas cette partie de l'histoire, dit Chris. Stiles ?

\- Une minute... Ah, ça y est ! Oh !

\- Quoi ? Continue ! s'impatienta Lydia.

\- Le reptile géant, c'est un Kanima ! affirma Stiles, montrant l'image de la créature. Alors... Il est dit qu'un jour de Lune Rousse, un reptile géant qui s'abreuvait dans un lac, découvrit qu'une femme à la laideur repoussante était en train de se noyer. Un Centaure, qui se baignait juste à côté, regardait la pauvre femme difforme couler sans réagir : "Une femelle d'une telle monstruosité ne mérite pas d'être sauvée. Elle pourrait vouloir engendrer des enfants difformes avec une beauté comme moi". Le reptile, faisant fi des paroles intolérables du Centaure, plongea dans le lac et sauva le laideron en la ramenant au bord de l'eau. Le reptile se tourna alors vers la créature de la Forêt et lui parla. " Je suis moi-même doté d'un physique repoussant, mais si tu devais être sauvée d'un danger, tu serais obligé de me regarder. Ne l'oublie pas". Puis, une lumière dense le força à fermer les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se retrouva face à une Nymphe d'une beauté exceptionnelle.

\- Et dire qu'on se plaint qu'il parle trop... se moqua Derek, avant de se taire face au regard courroucé du Shérif.

\- Donc, la Nymphe expliqua au Reptile qu'elle avait été maudite par une sorcière à cause de sa beauté. Mais le fait que le reptile soit passé outre sa laideur pour la sauver, a brisé la malédiction. Pour le remercier, elle lui donna le pouvoir de changer d'apparence. Ainsi, le reptile put prendre forme humaine, et la Nymphe lui donna le nom de Kanima, qui veut dire "humain à écailles" dans son dialecte*.

\- Mais comment a-t-il pu devenir un instrument de vengeance ? coupa Jackson, intéressée par l'histoire compté par Stiles et Chris.

\- Parce que le jour où la Sorcière voulut lui subtiliser du venin pour tuer le bébé, il refusa, ne voulant pas être responsable de la mort d'un enfant innocent. En représailles, la Sorcière le condamna à obéir à tout humain désirant se venger. Mais lorsque Myrina ingéra le venin, elle se retrouva avec la capacité de diriger les reptiles. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà.

\- Donc, Myrina et le Kanima sont liés, c'est ça ? tenta de comprendre Allison.

\- Oui, tu as tout pigé ! sourit Stiles.

\- Mais ça n'explique toujours pas le lien entre cette reine des Amazones et Allison ! contra John.

\- Stiles, peux-tu trouver une illustration de Ménippe ? demanda Chris.

Stiles pianota sur son ordinateur, sous les regards intrigués des personnes présentes. Il cliqua puis écarquilla les yeux, ébahi.

\- Ok. J'ai trouvé et je dois dire qu'elle est magnifique, affirma Stiles, tout en tournant son ordinateur.

Ménippe, mère de Myrina, était le sosie parfait de Victoria, mère d'Allison. Mais avec de longs cheveux de feu.

\- Maman ? chuchota Allison, choquée par la révélation. Attends, attends.. Ça veut dire que.. Je suis Myrina ?

\- Tu es la réincarnation de Myrina, et Victoria est… était celle de Ménippe, avoua Chris, tout en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Mais, et toi ? Ne me dis pas que-

-Oh non, moi, je ne suis qu'un simple humain ! rit le chasseur. A part la légende des Argent, je n'ai rien de bien surnaturel !

\- En fait, votre lien avec Victoria n'est pas anodin, coupa Stiles, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran du portable. Les Amazones ne vivaient qu'entre femmes, ne trouvant des hommes que pour procréer. Mais Ménippe refusait que ses Guerrières ne s'accouplent avec de simples hommes banals. Ils devaient être forts, vigoureux, sans peur et bien bâtis et surtout, ils devaient accepter de récupérer les enfants mâles, qu'elles renvoyaient du Clan à l'âge de l'adolescence, ne gardant que les filles.

\- Oh, ça je le sais ! Lors de notre première rencontre, elle venait d'arriver au Lycée, et je me suis lancé dans l'idée de draguer "la petite nouvelle". En quelques secondes, je me suis retrouvé le visage écrasé contre le sol. Je me suis redressé et je l'ai plaqué à son tour contre les casiers, raconta Chris, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

\- Vous avez placardé une jeune fille dans le couloir d'un lycée ? s'offusqua Lydia.

\- Hey ! Ne déforme pas mes paroles, je ne l'ai pas violenté, je l'ai déposé contre les casiers. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme violent envers les femmes ! Et puis, disons qu'elle a apprécié que je ne lui fasse pas le coup du "sexe faible'. Une semaine plus tard, on se fréquentait. Mais un jour, Victoria commença à se comporter étrangement. Elle refusait toute aide de ma part. Elle envoyait paître quiconque s'inquiétait pour elle. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à accepter d'aller un médecin, il lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Et de là, elle reprit doucement ses souvenirs en tant que Ménippe.

\- Wow, alors ça, c'est trop cool ! s'exclama Stiles.

\- Ménippe accepta de garder sa vie d'épouse, mais refusait de devenir une femme au foyer. Alors, elle s'investit dans un rôle de Chasseuse à mes côtés. Et quand Allison vint au monde, elle décida qu'elle devrait suivre la tradition, et apprendre le tir à l'arc. À la place du combat, elle fit de la gymnastique. Le fait d'être une descendante d'un clan de Chasseurs a fait qu'elle apprendrait plus tard l'art du combat, ce qui rassura Victoria pour l'avenir d'Allison.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir révélé tout ça avant ? souffla Allison, assise près de Stiles. Pourquoi avoir gardé le secret pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Parce qu'au fil du temps, tu semblais être une enfant "normale", alors nous avons fait comme si de rien n'était, priant pour que tu le restes toute ta vie. Et surtout, Victoria ne voulait pas que Gérard découvre son secret. Les Amazones n'étaient éduquées que par les femmes de la Tribut. J'étais une simple exception.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Allison.

\- Parce qu'elle m'aimait, murmura Chris. Malgré son apparence froide et distante, elle ressentait des émotions humaines, mais se refusait à les montrer. Elle t'aimait aussi ma chérie, même si elle a toujours eu du mal à te le dire.

Allison renifla, submergée par l'émotion. Chris s'installa à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, frottant son dos en signe de réconfort.

\- Donc, que je résume. Allison est la réincarnation de la reine des Amazones. Victoria était celle de la mère de la Reine. Un Kanima a sauvé Allison quand elle n'était qu'un nourrisson, et maintenant, Allison se transforme en Guerrière... expliqua Stiles. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi maintenant.

\- Je crois que j'arrive à point nommé pour vous offrir mes connaissances ! ricana Peter, appuyé contre les chambranle de la porte.

\- Super, voilà Oncle Fétide qui débarque ! murmura Stiles, faisant ricaner Derek. Et qu'as-tu à nous dire de si incroyable ?

\- Je peux déjà vous dire que le fait qu'Allison récupère ses facultés de Guerrière Amazone juste après le suicide de Victoria n'est pas une coïncidence !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _* information tirée de mon encyclopédie du Merveilleux !_

 _* j'ai pris une info de mon encyclopédie, mais je l'ai tourné à ma façon ^^_

 _* c'est une invention de ma part ^^_

Ce n'est PAS un Cliff ! C'est... euh... un... Un cliff... Ok, mais on ne jette pas de tomates pourries sur l'auteure ! *prépare sa raquette de badminton*

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	6. Chapter 6

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !  
Cette histoire m'est venue d'un ami, qui avait lancé une idée d'histoire, mais qui n'a pas osé la développer. Alors, avec sa permission, je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire, basée sur son prompt ! ^^

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

 **Rating M+ : violence, sexe, mort, angst, crise de panique, torture, DEADFIC !**  
 **Oui, cette fic ne sera pas du tout toute mignonne. Âmes sensible s'abstenir !**

Réponse review : _Jennifer Blake : Je suis contente qu'on ai la même façon de voir Allison ! Merci pour ta review ^^_  
 _Guest 1 : merci pour toutes tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! ^^_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _\- Je peux déjà vous dire que le fait qu'Allison récupère ses facultés de Guerrière Amazone juste après le suicide de Victoria n'est pas une coïncidence !_

\- Tu crois vraiment que Peter a raison ? Ça fait plus de trois semaines, et on n'a toujours rien vu de différent.

\- J'en sais rien, je- HEY ! Pas de bacon pour toi !

\- Stiles, n'oublie pas que je suis toujours ton père, alors ne me menace pas avec cette spatule !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'installa à table pour son petit-déjeuner. Il avait beau réfléchir, son père avait raison. Pas de meurtre, pas de tempête, pas même un comportement suspect.

Il se leva, débarrassa la table, puis récupéra son sac de cours et ses clefs de voiture. Il salua son père, puis sortit de la maison. Il reprenait les cours aujourd'hui, après de longues journées de convalescence. Son père avait enfin accepté de le laisser sortir, en sachant que la meute veillerait sur lui.

...

\- S'il n'arrête pas de te regarder tout de suite, je te jure que je lui arrache les canines avec une pince à linge !

Stiles grimaça. Lydia avait vraiment une imagination débordante. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard attristé de Scott. Il baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas se laisser attendrir par son meilleur ami.

Mais une jeune femme entra, un peu hésitante, attirant l'attention de Scott et du reste de la salle. Une jolie brune, grande, au sourire discret.

\- Euh... Bonjour ? Je suis bien dans la salle de Littérature ? demanda cette dernière.

\- Oui, vous êtes arrivé à bonne destination ! sourit Allison.

\- Oh génial ! Parce que je suis entrée dans CINQ salles différentes avant de trouver celle-ci, et je peux vous assurer que même pour une professeure, avoir une trentaines de paires d'yeux qui vous fixent comme si vous étiez un extra-terrestre qui a débarqué tout nu pour donner un cours à des élèves qui me regardent bizarrement parce que je parle trop... Hem... Bonjour !

\- Wow, on dirait un version féminine de Stiles ! souffla Jackson, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Désolé, c'est mon premier jour en tant que professeure, alors je dois avouer que je suis légèrement nerveuse, surtout que je ne sais pas du tout où en est le programme alooOORS je vais me taire avant de vous faire fuir !

La jeune professeure posa sa sacoche sur le bureau, puis en fit le tour. Elle inspira un grand coup et tenta un sourire. Qui finit en grimace.

\- Je m'appelle Jennifer Blake, et je suis votre professeure de littérature. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà, vu que vous êtes en cours de littérature, se présenta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ok, laissez-moi juste... Je recommence mon entrée, et on verra ce que ça donne, d'accord ? dit-elle en pointant la porte du doigt.

Mademoiselle Blake sortit de la salle, laissant ses affaires sur place, et referma la porte. Puis la rouvrit, et entra d'un pas décidé, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je me présente, je suis Mademoiselle Jennifer Blake, votre nouvelle professeure de littérature. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrais me dire où vous en êtes dans le programme ?

\- A la chasse aux sorcières, répondit Scott. Les sorcières de Salem.

Jennifer le remercia, et ouvrit son propre livre de cours. Elle retrouva le chapitre, et commença la lecture.

...

\- Stiles ! Attends s'il te plaît ! STILES !

Stiles s'arrêta, attendant que Scott le rattrape. Ils se firent face, muets et tendus.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- ... Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère ! s'offusqua Stiles.

\- Mais je-

\- J'ai failli mourir à cause de toi ! hurla Stiles, levant son tee-shirt pour montrer son ventre. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'entendre ton propre père supplier pour que tu restes en vie ?

\- Tu m'en veux à moi, mais tout le reste, on dirait que ça t'es égal ! Si t'as entendu ton père, t'as pu aussi entendre Derek dire qu'il allait te mordre ! J'ai évité ça !

\- Il voulait me sauver la vie ! Maintenant, dégage de ma vie, oublie-moi !

\- Non, hors de quest-

Scott fut coupé net dans sa phrase par un coup de poing en plein visage. Il se tourna vers son agresseur et croisa le regard haineux d'Allison.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne plus t'approcher de ma famille. C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens.

L'Amazone passa son bras autour de la taille de Stiles et l'entraîna plus loin. Elle entendit le grondement remonter dans le torse du jeune loup, mais n'en fit pas cas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours, rejoignant ainsi le reste de la meute.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Erica en s'installant à côté de Stiles. Tu sens la colère et le stress.

\- Scott est venu me parler.

\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi tu nous a pas appelé ? gronda Jackson. Cet abruti est-

\- C'est bon Jackson. Allison est intervenue et... S'il vous plaît, on peut parler d'autre chose ? souffla Stiles. Comme par exemple, du fait que Monsieur Reynolds n'est toujours pas arrivé alors qu'il est TOUJOURS à l'heure ?

Tous haussèrent les sourcils et remarquèrent enfin l'absence de leur professeur. Au même moment, une femme entra, faisant claquer ses hauts talons, la tête haute, le regard acéré.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Madame Athéna Mazos. Je remplace Monsieur Reynolds, votre professeur de mathématiques, qui a été muté dans un autre lycée. Bien, je vois que vous aviez un contrôle de prévu, je vais donc vous le faire faire pour me permettre de me rendre compte de vos niveaux.

Pendant que l'enseignante distribuait les feuilles, Stiles se tourna vers Lydia et Allison, assises juste derrière lui.

\- C'est le deuxième professeur qui est absent aujourd'hui. Y'a une épidémie ou quoi ?

\- Peut-être en ont-ils eu marre de la médiocrité des élèves de ce lycée, lança Lydia, admirant sa parfaite manucure, puis elle croisa le regard outré de ses camarades. Quoi ? Ce n'est que mon avis personnel !

\- Ce devoir est individuel, donc à part si vous voulez partager une histoire intéressante avec nous, veuillez vous tourner vers votre bureau jeune homme, ordonna Madame Mazos.

Stiles se tourna, penaud. Allison croisa le regard de sa professeure et sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cette femme. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur sa feuille en répondant aux questions imprimées. Mais rapidement, elle repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec Peter quelques jours plus tôt.

 _\- Une guerre ? Genre armée, conflit, famine et tout ? demanda Stiles._

 _\- Plutôt combat mortel, Amazones et Sorcière, expliqua Peter. La mort de Victoria a changé la donne pour Allison. Les Amazones reviennent lentement pour préparer leur combat. C'est pour ça que les souvenirs de Myrina prennent lentement place dans la tête d'Allison._

 _\- Mais quelle guerre ! s'énerva John. Si je dois me mettre à la chasse aux Sorcières, je voudrais bien être au courant !_

 _\- Pas aux Sorcières, à LA Sorcière, contra Peter. La même qui cherche à se venger de Myrina et du Kanima. Et je peux vous assurer qu'après quelques centaines d'années d'attente, elle risque de se montrer trèèès en colère !_

 _\- Ça ne nous dit pas ce que l'on doit faire, insista Stiles. Ni à quoi on doit s'attendre._

 _\- Eh bien, des comportements étranges, des disparitions, des sacrifices, ainsi qu'à un arrivage massif de femmes guerrières ! Mais la Sorcière saura sûrement se fondre dans la masse, et peut-être même se faire passer pour l'une des vôtres, termina Peter en se tournant vers Allison._

 _\- Et comment je fais pour la reconnaître ? Je ne pense qu'elle se promène avec un panneau écrit "je suis la Sorcière qui vient te tuer" !_

 _Tous se tournèrent vers Allison, étonnés._

 _\- Le sarcasme, c'est MON Domaine ! s'amusa Stiles. Mais je suis d'accord avec elle, comment ferons-nous pour savoir qui est qui ?_

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le jour où tu rencontreras une de tes guerrières, tu le sauras. Vous êtes liées toutes ensemble, et même après des centaines d'années, ce lien est indéfectible._

\- Plus que quinze minutes ! annonça Madame Mazos, ce qui fit sortir Allison de ses songes.

...

\- Ce que je me demande, c'est comment NOUS allons être accueillis par ces femmes guerrières ! s'inquiéta Peter. Nous sommes peut-être des loups-garous, mais rappelle-toi comment Allison a réussi à me mettre à terre.

Chris ne put se retenir de rire en voyant la face déconfite de l'ancien Alpha. Mais il perdit rapidement son sourire, en imaginant ce que cela pourrait donner si toutes les Amazones se liguaient contre les loups.

\- Il va falloir très vite instaurer un climat de confiance et de soutien avec elles, si on ne veut pas finir en prisonniers, expliqua Chris. Et la première chose à faire, c'est de s'allier à Myrina. Même moi, en tant que père d'Allison, je devrai prêter allégeance.

\- Eh bien, ça n'a pas dû être simple tous les jours avec votre femme ! se moqua John, participant à la réunion.

\- On pourrait offrir nos capacités lycanthropes comme arme, proposa Derek. Et comme nous avons Jackson dans notre meute, peut-être que sa présence, et le fait que je sois son "créateur" aidera à nous introduire dans leur... comment dit-on ?

\- Appelez ça, une famille, tonna une voix féminine dans leurs dos.

Peter, Chris, Derek et John se tournèrent en même temps, et retinrent un hoquet de stupeur. Une femme d'une beauté incroyable se tenait face à eux. Une chevelure blonde ondulée, une visage fin et d'une blancheur incroyable, un corps pulpeux et admirable, parfaitement habillée d'une robe empire blanche, cintrée d'une ceinture de fils d'or. Une paire de spartiates parés ses pieds, ajustant cette tenue d'un autre temps.

\- Je suis Alana, guerrière Amazone, et je suis venue accueillir notre Reine Myrina. Où est-elle ? demanda la jolie blonde.

\- Euh... Là, elle est sûrement en pause déjeuner, répondit Peter, regardant sa montre.

Il leva les yeux vers la guerrière, et croisa son regard éberlué. John se tourna vers Chris, et l'incita du regard à expliquer la situation.

\- De quoi parle-tu, Homme ?

\- On est pas sorti de l'auberge... souffla Derek, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

...

\- Oh mon Dieu, je viens de penser à quelque chose d'horrible ! s'exclama Isaac, alors que la Meute s'installait à table pour déjeuner. Imaginez, Peter qui fait la rencontre d'une Amazone.

-... On est fichu, souffla Stiles.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Derek a promis à mon père de ne jamais le lâcher, quitte à devenir son ombre, rassura Allison.

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais sentit un regard sur sa nuque. Elle se tourna rapidement, et tomba sur la silhouette floue de sa défunte mère, debout au milieu de la cafétéria. Elle repoussa son plateau et prétexta une envie urgente, avant de quitter la table et de partir se réfugier aux toilettes.

\- Maman ? appela Allison, après avoir vérifié que les cabines étaient vides.

\- Elles arrivent. Prépare-toi.

\- La Sorcière est aussi de retour. Le savais-tu ?

\- Pas avant d'être arrivée au Royaume des Morts, avoua Victoria. Mais maintenant que je suis au courant, je vais pouvoir t'aider à accueillir nos sœurs comme il se doit.

Mais pour l'instant, reste sur tes gardes. Je sens que la Sorcière n'est pas la seule menace qui pèse sur ta Meute.  
Victoria disparut, laissant Allison perplexe. De quoi parlait-elle ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	7. Chapter 7

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Cette histoire m'est venue d'un ami, qui avait lancé une idée d'histoire, mais qui n'a pas osé la développer. Alors, avec sa permission, je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire, basée sur son prompt ! ^^

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Rating M+ : violence, sexe, mort, angst, crise de panique, torture, DEADFIC !

Oui, cette fic ne sera pas du tout toute mignonne. Âmes sensible s'abstenir !

Prend place juste après le suicide de Victoria. Je ne prends pas le reste de l'épisode concerné en compte !

Réponse Review : Guest : Dsl, mais je ne vais pas te révéler qui va mourir ^^ Laisse donc la culotte de la princesse en paix ! MDR

 _Hello vous tous ! Je sais, un mois, c'est long, mais disons que c'est compliqué en ce moment de réussir à combiner vie quotidienne, et vie d'auteure._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Enfin, surtout pour les habitants Lambdas de Beacon Hills. Pour le côté surnaturel, c'était une autre histoire...

\- … Et voici John Stilinski, Shérif du Comté de Beacon Hills. Représentant des forces de l'ordre. Et membre honorable de la Meute de Myrina, Reine des Amazones.

John fut le dernier à être présenté par Chris. Ce dernier avait pris la parole rapidement, évitant ainsi une maladresse de la part des autres ou pire, que Peter parle en premier.

\- Christopher, père de Myrina, conduis-moi à elle, ordonna Alana.

\- Pas dans cette tenue, très chère ! s'exprima Peter, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Loin de moi l'idée de dire qu'elle ne vous va pas, mais je ne pense pas que-

\- LA FERME, PETER ! le coupèrent Chris, Derek et John.

\- Je suis vraiment navré du comportement de mon... enfin, de cet abruti, s'excusa Chris. Il ne sait pas se tenir, mais il sait être loyal. Enfin, presque.

\- Je connais ce genre d'individus, grimaça Alana. Des êtes répugnants, persuadés que les femmes ne sont là que pour les servir et les soulager. Et vous me dites que ma Reine l'a accepté auprès d'elle ?

\- Disons plutôt qu'elle le surveille, renchérit Chris. Étant un lycanthrope de naissance, il a une maîtrise parfaite du combat au corps-à-corps. Et même s'il est un abruti fini, il est utile.

Alana sembla réfléchir, le regard dans le vague. Les quatre hommes retenaient leur respiration, attendant le résultat de cette rencontre.

\- Si Myrina a jugé bon de vous avoir près d'elle, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je souhaiterais suivre John Stilinski, protecteur de sa contrée, accepta la Guerrière. Étant moi-même protectrice de notre vallée, nous saurons préparer la Guerre ensemble.

John haussa les sourcils, se demandant comment il allait composer avec une Amazone.

\- Je vais téléphoner à Allison, lui annoncer l'arrivée d'Alana. Derek, ouvre l'œil et n'oublie pas, présente-toi de façon officielle, expliqua Chris. Peter, toi... Tais-toi, ça vaudra mieux.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, mais suivit Derek. Tous repartirent de leur côté, se demandant combien d'autres de ces guerrières allaient apparaître dans les prochains jours.

...

Allison, Stiles, Lydia,Jackson, Erica, Isaac et Boyd étaient réunis sur le parking du lycée, discutant des dernières nouvelles.

\- Mon père vient de m'appeler. Lui, John, Derek et Peter se sont retrouvés face-à-face avec une Amazone. Heureusement, mon père a mené la conversation, mais Peter a tenté de la draguer, raconta Allison.

\- Et il est encore en vie ? s'étonna Isaac.

\- Oui, grâce à mon père qui a su le présenter comme un atout majeur, continua Allison. J'irai la voir ce soir, mais je sais pas encore quoi lui dire.

\- Où va-t-elle aller en attendant ? demanda Stiles.

\- Eh bien, avec ton père, annonça-t-elle.

L'hyperactif s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, faisant rire toute la troupe. Son téléphone sonna, annonçant un SMS.

\- Apparemment, il y en a une autre au commissariat, lit-il. Une de ses adjointes s'est révélée quand celle qui accompagne mon père est entrée dans le bâtiment.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, il y a des Amazones qui se sont mélangées à la population, d'autres qui débarquent de je n'sais où, et au milieu de tout ça, il y a une sorcière qui se fait passer pour une guerrière, énuméra Erica. Au moins, on va pas s'ennuyer !

\- Il va falloir que j'aille les accueillir, souffla Allison. Stiles, tu voudrais bien m'accompagner ? Je me sens pas de le faire seule.

\- Oh oui, si tu n'as pas peur que je les assomme avec mon débit de paroles, rit ce dernier. Mais comment vas-tu me présenter à elle ? Je suis qu'un simple humain.

Allison ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais soudain, une main puissante se posa sur son épaule et la serra violemment. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard vide de Lydia.

\- La guerre est déclarée, prépare ton armée. Tu en perdras beaucoup, mais la paix sera avec toi, souffla la Banshee.

Cette dernière relâcha l'épaule de son amie, et s'engouffra dans le lycée, toujours en transe. La Meute la suivit, les loups reniflant en l'air.

\- Lydia-

La blonde vénitienne s'arrêta devant les vestiaires des filles et hurla.

...

\- Emilie Snow, 17 ans, élève du lycée depuis le début de l'année, a été retrouvée éventrée dans les vestiaires des filles. Officiellement, c'est une attaque de puma. Officieusement, je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu m'aides.

Le Shérif se tourna vers Derek, dépité. La scène sous ses yeux était insoutenable, mais il devait faire son travail. Le loup s'approcha et renifla l'air. Ses yeux brillèrent et ses crocs surgirent.

\- Il y a deux odeurs différentes. L'une d'elle...

\- Tu la reconnais ? demanda John puis, voyant l'air hésitant du loup. Dis-moi qui c'est, Derek.

\- Scott, annonça ce dernier, la tête baissée. L'autre odeur... Je ne la connais pas. Mais c'est pas humain.

\- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que ce massacre, c'est Scott qui l'a fait ? Scott McCall ?

Derek hocha la tête, aussi perdu que l'homme de loi. Mais pas d'erreur, il reconnaissait bien l'odeur du Bêta. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du Mordu pour massacrer cette innocente ?

John retrouva son fils et ses amis dans le couloir donnant sur les vestiaires, visiblement choqués.

\- Vous avez entendus, comprit-il. Stiles, je-

\- Je la connais, murmura Allison, les sourcils froncés. Pas en tant qu'élève, mais... autrement.

\- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait être une des tiennes ? demanda John. Une Amazone ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est juste une impression. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elles arrivaient et-

\- Wowowow, attends, quoi ? coupa Stiles, secouant ses bras dans tous les sens. Ta mère ? Mais je croyais qu'elle était morte.

\- Elle l'est. Mais le lien qui nous relie lui permet de venir me parler, expliqua Allison. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement, mais elle est apparue plusieurs fois. Elle m'a dit que mes Sœurs allaient arriver, et qu'elle m'aiderait à les accueillir.

\- Alors ça, c'est pas banal, souffla Isaac, impressionné.

\- Attendez, elle m'a aussi dit que la Sorcière n'était pas la seule menace qui pesait sur nous. Vous pensez qu'elle parlait de Scott ? continua Allison.

 **\- Shérif, Alana est partie !** cria une voix dans la radio de ce dernier. **Elle a dit qu'elle avait une cérémonie à préparer et-**

\- Calmez-vous Anderson, ordonna John. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir suivi ? Vous êtes bien.. comme elle, non ?

\- Parce que je suis, comme vous dites, sa supérieure, annonça une voix bien connue.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir Alana, vêtue d'une tenue d'Adjoint du Shérif. Elle se tenait droite, la tête haute, et semblait mal-à-l'aise dans son accoutrement.

\- Reine Myrina, je suis tellement heureuse de vous retrouver, souffla la Guerrière, s'agenouillant face à Allison. Je suis affreusement désolée de ne pas avoir pu sauver ma Sœur Emilia.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sœur Alana, répondit solennellement Allison. Celui qui a fait ça devra payer de sa vie. C'est une déclaration de guerre, à laquelle je vais répondre de la même façon.

\- Hem, Reine Myrina ? Nous ne pouvons rester ici, les... humains ne sont pas tous au courant de votre existence.

\- Je le sais, Conseiller. Conduis-nous hors de cet endroit. Alana, fais ce que tu as à faire, mais en toute discrétion.

Tous étaient comme envoûtés par la présence de la Reine des Amazones. Ils se dirigèrent vers les voitures, Stiles se retenant de rire en voyant le regard étonné d'Alana.

\- Viens ma sœur, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, dit Allison/Myrina, regardant la Guerrière avec soutien.

Les deux Amazones montèrent dans la Jeep de Stiles, ce dernier derrière le volant. Jackson et Lydia partirent avec le bolide du blond, alors qu'Erica prenait Isaac et Boyd dans sa voiture.

Dans le lycée, John et Derek, encore sur place, se regardèrent, éberlués.

\- Je rêve où ils nous ont complètement oubliés ? s'offusqua le Shérif.

\- Ce qui me frappe vraiment, c'est qu'Allison a appelé Stiles, "Conseiller", renchérit Derek, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ce nom ?

...

Dans la forêt, la Meute regardait Alana préparer une sorte d'autel où reposait le corps d'Emilia, aka Emilie Snow.

\- Nous allons aider l'Âme de notre Sœur Emilia a rejoindre le Royaume des Morts. Elle sera en paix auprès de notre Mère Ménippe, énonça Alana, recouvrant la dépouille de pétales de roses blanches. Que ton Âme soit purifiée, que ta mort soit un exemple pour nous toutes. Le sang a été versé, la guerre est déclarée !

Allison, ou plutôt Myrina en cet instant, alluma une torche et enflamma l'autel. Tous regardèrent la cérémonie dans un silence religieux. Emilia avait leurs âge, et peu importe si elle était une Amazone, elle était morte dans d'atroces circonstances, et n'avait même pas pu se défendre.

\- Stiles. Je sais que Scott est ton meilleur ami, mais il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait, chuchota Lydia, lui serrant la main. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence qu'il ait attaqué une Amazone.

\- Je sais, répliqua Stiles sur le même ton. Je pense que l'autre menace dont a parlé Victoria, c'est lui. Il faudra voir avec Derek s'il arrive à le retrouver. En attendant, pas un mot à Mélissa.

Le feu monta haut, et Stiles crût apercevoir l'Âme de la défunte s'envoler dans le ciel, et rejoindre les étoiles scintillantes. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le calme de la nuit.

...

\- Tu es tellement parfait comme instrument de vengeance, ricana une voix craquelée. Si cette idiote n'avait pas libéré le Kanima, j'aurais pu en faire un bouclier. Mais il a fallu que cette Reine de pacotille se tue !

Dans l'obscurité d'une grotte, une femme déambulait sous le regard doré d'un loup-garou.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi elle a fait ça, mon loup ?

\- Non Madame.

\- Eh bien, mon Cher Scott, cette mégère s'est donnée la mort pour permettre à sa paria de fille de "récupérer" sa réincarnation, expliqua la femme. Mais le problème, c'est que j'aurais dû arriver plus tôt. J'aurais dû la tuer moi-même !

\- Vous aurez bientôt votre vengeance Maîtresse, grogna Scott, droit comme un I. Je vous en fait la promesse. Après tout, vous êtes la Sorcière la plus puissante qui existe.

Cette dernière se tourna vers le Bêta et le regarda avec envie. Elle était vraiment ravie d'avoir "recruté" ce louveteau. Grâce au fait qu'il refusait d'avoir un Alpha, il était devenu un Oméga, et donc, plus vulnérable.

\- Tu es un bon garçon, ronronna-t-elle, caressant la joue velue du loup. Et tellement beau garçon. Si tu arrives à survivre à cette bataille, je ferai de toi mon Favori. Tu deviendras le Lycanthrope le plus puissant !

Scott ne broncha pas. Son visage transformé ne dénotait aucune émotion. Son regard brillant dans le vague, son corps droit, la tête haute, les bras croisés dans le dos, il ressemblait à un soldat attendant les ordres.

Et c'est ce qu'il était. Le Soldat de Sarah, Sorcière Légendaire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ça commence doucement à se délier ^^ Oui, Scott a tué quelqu'un, m'en voulez pas !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
